


Please Stay Forever With Me

by jigokunooji



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Koli, M/M, Mpreg, Polyamory, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 24,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigokunooji/pseuds/jigokunooji
Summary: Kellin is an eboy, a trans eboy to be exact and Vic is the shy emo kid that's dating Kellin. What happens though when Kellin meets the very attractive Oliver Sykes?
Relationships: Kellin Quinn/Oliver Sykes, Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn, Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn/Oliver Sykes, Vic Fuentes/Oliver Sykes
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I feel like I should first clarify so it makes later on. I'm aware that Bring Me The Horizon didn't write Medicine around the same time as If I'm James Dean Then You're Audrey Hepburn by Sleeping With Sirens but I made it that way to fit the story. The timeline may be off for a lot of other things as well but it's all just how I wanted to write it

Chapter 1

"Vic come here for a minute, I have some exciting news to share," Kellin calls out to Vic who's in the other room getting ready for signing.

"Just give me a minute."

"Hurry up!" Kellin shouted, growing impatient.

"Okay, okay I'm coming."

Vic comes out of the room and plops down next to Kellin, "what's your exciting news?" 

"I'm touring with Bring Me The Horizon in three months! That has been my dream for years and It's finally happening!"

"Three months after our anniversary right? You know how important it is to me and I want you to be here with me."

"We've been together for over 2 years, do we really need another anniversary?"

Vic gave a look of hurt and confusion, "why wouldn't we? Don't you care?"

"Of course I care Vic I just don't understand. Anyways that's not the point. I'm touring with Bring Me The Horizon and I'm excited. Are you excited for me?"

Vic looked down and fiddled with his fingers, "yeah I guess so...Anyways I'm going to finish getting ready."

"Good luck, have fun and don't get mobbed. Oh and text me when it's over!" Kellin shouts from the other room.

[3 months later]

Vic and Kellin's anniversary is tomorrow but Kellin is also performing with Bring Me The Horizon is his hometown which Vic wasn't happy about but at least it was close to where they lived so they could spend some time together before and after the show. Or so Vic thought.

Vic sat on the couch of the tour bus endlessly scrolling through the channels, trying to find something to watch but there was just nothing. He finally gave up and turned the tv, sighing as he got up and went to go bother Oli.

He knocked on the door that led to the beds and called for Oli but didn't get a response. He knocked again and opened the door, "Oliver?"

He instantly regretted opening the door when he caught sight of Oli jerking off. He couldn't help but admire what he saw but knew it was wrong at the same time. Kellin slammed the door shut and went back to the couch. So many thoughts instantly rushed to his head like how hot Oli looked and how he wished he could help. What would Vic think though when he found out? Or maybe the real question is did Kellin even care?

A few minutes later Oli came out of the room, too ashamed to even look Kellin in the eye. He sat down next to him though, head still down and took a deep breath.

"I'm uh....really sorry for what you had to see. The lock to the door is broken so anyone is able to come in at any time and I forgot to warn you about that..."

"I'll keep that in mind next time the door is closed even though what I saw....was kinda hot not going to lie...."

Oli was shocked, "you're kidding right? No this has to be a joke. Before you wanted nothing to do with me but as soon as I publicly come out as bisexual you want to be all over me."

"No that's not it at all. I have always felt attracted to you but the way you were coming off I felt like you would have something against me because of my sexuality so I just avoided you at all costs but when you came out I felt like I would have a chance." 

Oli turned to face Kellin and scooted closer before sighing, "I....was confused about my own sexuality so I will admit I did purposely come off that way. It took awhile to come to terms with it so for a while I was harsh towards everyone and even to myself because if I was already hard enough on myself nobody else would have to be."

"I understand."

Oli bit his lip and gave a half smile, "thank you."

"You're welcome." Kellin says as he looks away and blushes.

"Just do it, you know you want to."

Kellin looked back at Oli and smiled before pressing their lips together. Simple kissing turned into making out and the next thing they knew Kellin was on top of Oli. He was getting ready to take Oli's shirt off when Jordan came in.

"Shit guys, get a fucking room."

Kellin gets off of Oli and fixes his clothes, "sorry. I'm just uh....gonna go shower." 

Kellin leaves and Oli clears his throat, "you know this is the second time I had someone walk in on me, let's not make it a third time."

Jordan nods his head and walks away, "noted."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After what happened yesterday Kellin was confident that he could get with Oli. Although it started out as something that was definitely not supposed to happen. He just had to get Oli alone long enough for them to do their thing.

An hour of just laying on the couch, scrolling through social media Kellin finally decides to get up and go find Oli, hoping this time he doesn't walk in on him.

All the other guys seemed to have left which meant it was just him and Oli alone again. He knocked on the door of the "bedroom" , loud enough this time so Oli could hear and waited a few seconds. He could hear rustling and footsteps coming closer before the door opened.

"Goodmorning, you're up early," Oli said in a soft raspy voice like he had just woken up which made Kellin die a little inside because of how cute it sounded.

"Did I wake you up? I was just hoping we could talk."

"I woke up just a few minutes ago but we can still talk." Oli moved aside so Kellin could get through the walkway that was already narrow enough to begin with. He lied down on the bunk across from Oli's and took a deep breathe before beginning what he had to say.

"So..."

"So," Oli repeated.

"So I um...I guess first I should say thank you for giving me the opportunity to tour with you. It has been great so far and I have had a lot of fun. The thing is though I think I have fallen for you a bit. You're sexy, talented, funny and a great guy overall. It's a little distracting on stage when all I can think about is what it would be like to be in bed with you if you know what I mean. I was thinking though if you're into me that way too we could do it again? Without being interrupted this time."

"Are you talking about fucking? Or do you want a relationship?"

"Both, but mainly fucking."

Oli sat down in his bunk and looked down at the ground. He was quiet for a bit. I'm guessing he was thinking. What is there to think about though? Was he already dating someone? Although to be fair Kellin was too. The thing is though, Kellin didn't care.

"I can't promise a relationship right now because my ex and I just recently broke up and I'm still trying to get over her. We can just fuck until then though. Um...what's the time?"

Kellin picked up his phone and checked the time, "it's 9:05."

"We have a little over an hour then until my bandmates get back if you want to finish where we left off yesterday."

"I would love to."

Oli gets up to take his shirt off and starts unbutton his pants, "also just to be clear I'm fucking you."

"That's the only possible way anyway." 

They both get undressed and Oli instantly attacks Kellin's neck with kisses turning Kellin into a moaning mess. 

Oli pulls away and gives Kellin another kiss before going into his bag and pulling out lube, "we might have to move this to the couch, there's not enough room here."

Kellin nodded his head and gathered all his clothes before going out into the main area. Oli followed behind and told Kellin to bend over. Kellin did as he was told and Oli lubed himself up before inserting himself in. 

"Just let me know if you want me to stop."

Kellin didn't say anything, he just nodded before burying his face in the pillow as the pace of Oli's strokes started to become faster.

"Tell me how much you like it." Oli said, gripping Kellin's waist and going deeper.

"I like it so much, it feels so fucking good." Kellin moaned out.

"Do you love it? Do you want me to fuck you harder?"

"Yes! I fucking love it"

Oli pulls out, slightly out of breath, "lay on your back now."

Kellin turns around and lays on the couch. Oli positions himself and goes back in before thrusting in Kellin, each stroke becoming harder and faster making it harder for Kellin to hold back his moans as he gets closer to cumming.

"You sound so hot when you moan Kels, makes me want to fuck you harder."

"Please fuck me harder Oli, I'm so close" Kellin's moans becoming more breathy and desperate.

"Cum for me then." Oli said as his strokes become messily and he is almost on the edge himself.

After a few more strokes Kellin finally cums, Oli cumming shortly after. They both lay there, trying to catch their breath when Kellin speaks up.

"Thank you for that, I really loved every second of it."

Oli looks over at Kellin, "are you just saying that?"

Kellin shook his head and took a deep breath, "no, I really meant it. It felt great. The best I've had in a long time." 

"Well thank you. What time is it?"

"9:57"

"We should probably start getting ready for the show then, the guys will be here soon." Oli gets up and starts getting his clothes on. Kellin does the same and goes to get ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kellin was so glad that the show was finally over and he could go home to Vic, at least for the night. He kinda felt bad that he was only going to be with him for a couple hours on their anniversary but he didn't understand why Vic wanted another one. One anniversary for one year makes sense but for every year? It all just seemed pointless to Kellin.

Kellin unlocked the door to their house and went inside. It was dark except for the little bit of light that was coming from the kitchen. He placed his bag by the door and went into the kitchen and that's when he really started to feel bad. A candlelit dinner along with Vic was waiting for him.

Vic got up from the table and went over to greet Kellin, "hey babe, I missed you."

"I missed you too." He looked back at the table and smiled, "this is beautiful Vic, I'm sorry I couldn't come before the show, I overslept and then I had to get your gift so I didn't have enough time to come see you."

"It's okay love, I'm just glad you're here now. You came at the perfect time so I hope you're hungry."

Kellin smiled again, "always."

They both sit down and get to eating. "so how's touring with Bring Me The Horizon going?"

"It's been going really good, I feel like Oli and I have gotten along really well and he seems like a great guy. Overall it's been really fun so far."

"I'm really glad to hear that, it sucks not having you here every day but as long as you're having a good time then I'm happy."

"It sucks not seeing you every day."

"It does," Vic took another bite of his food before speaking again, "maybe I should come to one of the shows." 

"You should, maybe I can even bring you on stage."

"And what?"

"What do you mean and what? Perform a song of course."

Vic looked down in disappointment but he didn't want to make it obvious. He looked back up at Kellin, "when are you going to tell people about us?"

"When the time is right."

"Kellin we have been together for 3 years now, the time has been right."

Kellin gets up and walks over to the sink, putting his dishes away. "Just....when the time is right, do you want your gift now? I have it in my pocket."

"Don't play around like that Kels, be serious."

"What are you talking about? I'm being serious."

"No Kellin, you always joke around about proposing to me but you're never serious and I'm not falling for it this time."

Kellin shrugged and turned to walk away, "I guess you don't want your gift, I'll just have to return it then."

"No! I want it but not if you're just going to joke around."

Kellin just simply sighed and pulled the box out of his pocket, "Vic..."

"Yeah?"

Kellin turned around, got down on one knee and opened the tiny box revealing the gorgeous, expensive ring.

"Will you marry me?"

Vic instantly bursts into tears, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, YES!"

Kellin gets up and gives Vic a big hug, "I told you I was being serious."

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Vic says in between sobs.

Kellin pulls away and looks in Vic's eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too."

\- THE NEXT DAY -

Oliver:

Want to get coffee before the show? I have something I want to talk about. -3:42PM

Kellin:

Sounds good! Be ready in a bit. -3:44PM

Kellin was a bit nervous as to what Oli wanted to talk about but surely it couldn't be bad right? He decided to push that feeling aside and got ready to meet him at the address Oli sent.

When he got there Oli was waiting for him out front. They both head inside, ordered their coffee and found a place to sit. Oli seemed a bit nervous which made Kellin a little anxious.

"Is it bad?" Kellin said, sipping on his coffee.

"No, not at all. It's actually good. I'm just a little nervous, I don't know why."

"Well I'm ready when you are."

Oli took a sip of his coffee before placing it down and smiling, "so I have thought about what you said about wanting a relationship and I know I said I didn't want one now but I've changed my mind."

"You're being serious right?"

"Yes, I'm 100% serious. If you're still up for it, I would like to start a relationship with you."

Kellin was hesitant at first considering he just proposed to his now fiancé the night before but he didn't want to pass up an opportunity to be in a relationship with Oli.

"I would like that too."

Oli smiled, "good."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

[2 months later]

Kellin woke up to 7 missed calls and 20 texts from Vic. He rolled his eyes, wondering what he could have possibly done this time but deep down he was a little worried that somehow Vic found out about him and Oli.

His instincts were right when he opened up the texts and read what Vic was going on about. Apparently there's a "rumor" going around that Oli and Kellin are dating which they're not wrong about but nobody is supposed to know. How did he get caught so quick?

He decided he would call Vic back and make some lie up, although Kellin was not the best at lying but he couldn't risk getting caught.

Two rings in and Vic picks up, "Hello?"

"Kellin, you have a lot of explaining to do! Why are people saying that you and Oliver are dating? Give me answers now!"

"One, don't go yelling in my ear when I just wake up, and two, hasn't anyone ever taught you to say please?"

"Kellin don't fucking play games with me. Explain yourself."

Kellin rolled his eyes again and sighed, "there's nothing to explain because it's all lies. The media likes to do that to people. Make shit up just for entertainment. Oliver and I have done nothing but tour together and that's all it's ever going to be."

"Then why were you seen at a coffee shop together, the day of our anniversary? You didn't have time to see me but had enough time to sit and talk with him in a coffee shop?"

This was where Kellin was screwed. He didn't think that would have any consequences in the future, but it did and now Vic is pissed.

"I...listen Vic I have to go, can we talk about this later when I have more time?"

"Fine but don't think I'll forget about this. You really upset me."

"I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you I promise. I love you."

"I love you too..." Vic hangs up and it's just silence.

Kellin was really starting to feel bad now. Deep down he really did love Vic, otherwise he wouldn't have proposed but he has liked Oli for a really long time now and he didn't want to pass up the opportunity to be with him.

He got up and got ready to start his day, secretly hoping that Oli was still asleep and didn't hear any of the phone call. He was kinda glad there was no show today so that way he could spend the day with Oli.

They have only been dating for a couple of months but Kellin was really starting to fall deeply in love with Oli which Kellin knew was going to cause a lot of stress and problems in the future, but that was for future Kellin to deal with. Right now he just wanted to have a relaxing day and not have to deal with any problems. Well except for the conversation he was going to have to have with Vic later on.

After Kellin got dressed and did his daily routine he figured he would make breakfast for Oli so he had something nice to wake up to. He gathered all the stuff he needed and got to cooking. Even though Vic would always disagree, Kellin didn't believe he was that good at cooking. He decided he would just make a simple omelet since that's all he really knew how to make although half the time it didn't turn out the best. He hoped this time though it would turn out good so he could impress Oli. 

A few minutes later Oli came out into the main area, went behind Kellin and wrapped his arms around his waist, "good morning gorgeous, cooking us breakfast?"

"I'm making it just for you. I wanted you to have something nice to wake up to."

"Well, you succeeded." He kissed Kellin on the cheek and smiled, "so any plans for today since there's no show?"

"I was thinking we could go shopping unless you had something in mind."

Oli sat down at the table and looked at Kellin, "shopping sounds nice. I don't have anything in mind so we could do that."

"Perfect," Kellin said, turning the oven off and putting the food on a plate. He walked over to where Oli was sitting and handed the plate to him, "enjoy."

Oli thanked him and started eating. Kellin sat in front of him and simply smiled, mentally applauding himself for doing a good job.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

\- Next Day -

"This is the last day of the tour Kels, how does that make you feel?" 

Kellin was sat writing lyrics, only half listening because he wanted the song to be perfect. He wanted to get out exactly how he was feeling about Oli, "I feel kinda sad that it's over but happy that we did so well."

"It's just going to suck not seeing you much after this." Oli sat down next to Kellin and kissed him on the cheek, "working on a song?"

"Yeah", Kellin smiled, "I can't say much about it though because it's a surprise."

"For me?"

Kellin jokingly rolled his eyes and laughed, "well of course for you love. I'm not dating anyone else so who else could it be for?"

Oli smiled, "you're right." He got up and went over to go make coffee, "did you see people are talking about us on Twitter? I guess they figured it out."

"Yeah I saw it yesterday when I was scrolling through. It's not hard to figure out though with the way we act towards each other in public."

Oli turned around and looked at Kellin, tapping on the counter as he waited for the coffee to brew, "do you think we should confirm it? One of us could make a post about it letting everyone know that it's true."

"I don't really see a point in doing so since they pretty much already figured it out themselves."

"I mean...I guess you're right."

\- Later that night -

It was the end of the show which meant the tour was over which also meant Kellin wasn't going to see Oli as much. Kellin was getting ready to go into the tour bus when he heard a familiar voice shout his name. He instantly froze as he could hear footsteps coming closer. Now was definitely not the time especially since Oli was still somewhere around.

"Kellin", the voice said again.

Kellin turned around and just as he suspected, it was Vic. He turned back towards Oli and told him he would be back in a few minutes. Oli simply nodded and headed into the bus.

Kellin turned back towards Vic, "Vic what are you doing here? This is the last show, I would have been home the next day anyway."

"I came to see you perform but I also really needed to talk to you."

"Vic listen, now is really not the time. It couldn't have waited another day or another time?"

Vic rolled his eyes, "why can't we talk about it now? You're not busy."

"You don't know that!"

"Why is it that you're always "too busy" for me!? I'm your fucking fiance for christ sake!"

Kellin panicked, worried that Oli could hear what was being said, "Okay okay we can talk now. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Are you serious right now Kellin? I want you to explain yourself!"

"Okay just stop shouting! I will admit I was at a coffee shop with Oli the day of our anniversary but we weren't there long. We just had a little bit of extra time so we just sat and talked until we had to go. I did want to come see you but there wasn't enough time. I'm sorry Vic I really am. You don't know how bad I feel because I upset you."

"I just-" Vic sighed, "I just don't want to lose you Kellin, I love you more than anything, you mean a lot to me and I may be coming off as obsessive and jealous but it just hurts when you haven't even told anyone we're dating but you somehow manage to get people to talk about you and Oli together. That should be us but it's not...."

Kellin looked down, ashamed that he hurt Vic and was only making it worse by lying and hiding a whole nother relationship. 

"What I said a couple of days ago still stands, I will make it up to you. I have a surprise that you're going to love."

"I hope so", Vic smiled.

Kellin quickly kisses, hoping Oli was not watching otherwise he would be screwed, "Now get out of here, I'll see you tomorrow Vic." Kellin smiled.

"See you tomorrow, I love you."

"I love you too."

They part ways and Kellin goes back into the bus.

"Took you long enough," Oli said

"Oh you be quiet," Kellin joked. "I'm heading to bed, I'm exhausted."

"Same here," Oli gets up and heads towards the bunks. "Oh and one more thing Kels."

"Yeah?"

"I um...I love you."

Kellin smiled, "I love you too Oli."

Oli left and Kellin plopped down on the couch. He opened Twitter and decided to post a tweet

"They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me"

He read it over before hitting the tweet button and closing out of the app.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

This was it. Today was the day that Kellin was going back home. He had to admit he was going to miss Oli but he was looking forward to being with Vic again. Yesterday was the first time he had seen him in two months but he was still excited about today.

The drive back was quite long since they were a few states away but neither Kellin or Oli minded since they could spend all that time together doing whatever they wanted. Most of the time they slept but the other times they would watch tv or take pictures together.

It was all over though when they finally made it into Kellin's state and they were only 15 minutes away from his house. Kellin had put some paper in an envelope and sealed it before handing it to Oli.

"Read it after I leave and then the second one whenever you feel lonely."

Oli smiled, "thanks babe. I think I'll just end up reading both after you leave because I will already miss you."

"You're too cute."

"I know."

They pulled up in front of Kellin's house and he sighed, "I guess this is goodbye. Thank you again Oli for letting me be apart of something amazing and for being with me. I love you."

"I love you too."

They press their lips together and for a moment neither of them wants to pull away. They both wanted to stay together forever but they knew Kellin had to leave.

Oli pulls away and Kellin slightly frowns, "well, guess I should go. Bye everyone." Kellin gives Oli one last kiss before getting out of the car and walking to his front door before unlocking it.

Vic was quick to get up and run over to Kellin, wrapping his arms around him.

"I missed you so much!" 

Kellin smiled, almost forgetting how much he loved being with Vic, "I missed you too love."

"You should tell me all about the tour! Did you have fun?"

"I'll tell you all about it if you let me get dressed and comfortable first."

Vic backed away, "I'm sorry. I'll be in the living room waiting...."

"Alright." Kellin grabbed all his bags and walked down the hall to where their bedroom was. He started unpacking everything and put the clothes he planned on wearing to the side so things weren't all over the place. 

Once he got unpacked and got dressed he went out into the living room and sat down next to Vic.

"I swear you get more and more attractive every time I see you."

Vic looked away and blushed, "I don't that's true but thank you."

"I'm serious Vic. You're gorgeous and sometimes it makes me think about what I want to do to you."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Kellin smirked, "I'll just have to show you." 

Kellin got on top of Vic and pressed his lips to his. Despite not being in charge in bed Kellin sure did love being dominant sometimes and this time was surely one of them. He grinded a bit into Vic's lap, earning a moan from him. 

"Maybe we should move this to the bedroom."

"I agree", Kellin got off of Vic and they both head to the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kellin plops down next to Vic and sighs before leaning his head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong love? You sound stressed." Vic says, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No Vic I'm fine. You wouldn't understand anyway."

Vic decided to change the subject, not wanting to bug Kellin any further, "tell me about tour. I know you said it was fun so what was your favorite part about it?"

"I guess getting to perform with another band and getting to bond with Oliver a little more. Him and the rest have been so amazing and the whole experience was great."

Vic turned his head to the side and looked at Kellin in slight suspicion, "are you sure you don't have a thing for Oliver? Every time I bring up the tour you always go on about him instead of actually answering the question."

"Jesus fucking Christ Vic! There is nothing going on between me and Oliver! I just admire him as an artist that's it! There's nothing more than that." 

"Okay fine. I just wanted to make sure."

"Whatever, I'm going to take a shower." Kellin gets up and heads to the bedroom to get a towel. Before he goes into the bathroom he decides to take a picture first and post it to Instagram.

\-----------

Vic instantly got the notification when Kellin posted something on Instagram. He always wanted to be the first one to like his picture so since then he's always had his post notifications on.

He decided this time though that he was going to comment something, only because he was still a little jealous at the possibility that there could be something going on between Kellin and Oli

He didn't want to put something crazy so he simply typed 'My guy! ❤️' before hitting post. He hoped that would get people to understand. He was done hiding their relationship and was done hiding how he felt about Kellin.

He loved Kellin more than anything and he didn't want to lose him. He didn't want anyone to take Kellin away from him but if what people are saying about Kellin and Oli are true then it just might happen. He was going to do whatever he could though to make sure it doesn't happen. He was going to have to talk to Oli himself.

[The Next Day]

Kellin woke up to five missed calls and three texts from Oli. "What is with these guys being insanely attached?" Kellin thought to himself.

He opened the texts and read them quietly to himself,

Olover❤️: {image attached} -8:43AM

Olover❤️: you have some explaining to do -8:43AM

Olover❤️: call me when you wake up i need to talk to you. It's important! -9:02AM

Kellin panicked a little but he hit the call button and put the phone to his ear. After five rings Oli finally answered.

"Kellin?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to ask you something first and you have to be 100% honest with me. Are you cheating on me?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Can you explain what's in the screenshot I sent you then?"

"Are you asking if I can? Or is it a command?"

"Don't play dumb Kels."

"Okay. To be honest I don't know. What I do know is that I'm not cheating on you. I have waited so long to be with you so why would I want to mess any of that up? I love you Oli, I really do."

"I love you too. I just- I'm sorry." Oli got quiet.

"Oli?" Kellin said kinda concerned but there was no response. He checked to see if maybe he hung up but he was still on the line.

"Can I see you tonight? We can talk about everything in person, and plus I kinda miss you."

"Yeah, I would like that.

Kellin smiled, "I will see you tonight then."

"Okay." Oli said before hanging up.

\-----------

Kellin rung the doorbell to Oli's house and waited for him to come to the door. Not even thirty seconds passed by and Oli answered.

"Hey," Kellin said, awkwardly smiling.

"Hey, come in."

They both went inside and Oli led Kellin to the bedroom. They both sit down and Oli sighs.

"I'm sorry for earlier." Oli says, not even looking at Kellin.

"What do you mean?"

"For getting emotional. I'm just worried because my ex cheated on me and I'm terrified of it happening again especially because I care about you so much, you make me happy Kellin and I don't want to find out this is all just a lie and you don't feel the same about me."

"That's not true though. I care about you so much and I was really happy when you decided to give me a chance. I know I can be a pain in the ass and I act stupid sometimes but you still chose me and I'm very grateful for that. I mean it when I say I love you Oliver."

Oli smiled, "thank you."

"Of course. I have something I want to ask you though."

"What is that?"

Kellin pulled the tiny box out of his pocket and kneeled down in front of Oli before opening the box.

"Will you marry me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*continuation of last chapter*

Oli instantly smiled, "yes, I will."

Kellin got up and put the ring on Oli's finger before throwing his arms around him, "I know it's still so soon but I knew from the first day that we started dating that I wanted to be with you for a really long time and now I know that it will definitely happen. I love you Oliver."

"I love you too Kellin. I never thought any of this would happen. From us dating till now, I didn't expect to get so lucky and find someone who I'd be happy with. Even if it has only been a few months I want nobody but you."

Kellin smiled, "I feel the same way."

\-----------

[2 weeks later]

Today is the day that the song releases. Kellin was nervous to say the least. He knew it would do well and people would love it but with his current situation going on, he didn't want either Vic or Oli to find out.

He was even more nervous for the interview he had today. He knew the song was going to be brought up which he was happy to talk about, as he is with every other song he writes but he was worried about accidentally slipping up. Maybe if he just plays it cool and leaves out as much detail as possible then there's no chance of getting caught.

Kellin got dressed and ready before taking out his phone and texted Oli

Kellin: Got an interview today, wish me good luck -10:35AM

He closed out of the messages and put his phone back in his pocket, making sure he had everything before he left.

\----------

"Welcome back Kellin, it sure has been a while since we've had you on this show, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great. Been a little busy lately with writing music and touring with Bring Me The Horizon which has been amazing by the way."

The interviewer laughed a bit before starting again, "so since we are on the topic let's talk about the rumor. What is going on?"

Oli bit his lip, thinking of how he could possibly respond, "you know, people....well I think people see things and not know what's happening and go and make their own story of it. At the time Oli and I were touring so of course we are going to be seen together even outside of shows. To me it was just we wanted to get coffee and talk, does that automatically mean there is something going on? No."

"Ahh I see. So moving on from that, what inspired your new song James Dean & Audrey Hepburn?"

"Love. That's honestly all I can say. I wrote it for my boyfriend originally but wanted to share it with the world. I feel like anything I write my fans should hear as well but yeah...that's pretty much what inspired it."

"Do you mind me asking who you are dating? Because everyone thinks its Oliver but other fans have speculated that it might be Vic Fuentes from Pierce The Veil so we're all just curious."

Kellin could feel his face go red. This was something he was trying to avoid so now he doesn't know how to respond. He can't tell the truth because he knows either Vic or Oli are going to see this interview. He could lie but how well is that going to go?

"Am I allowed to lie?" Kellin nervously laughs, "no um....honestly I rather keep that a secret. I'm not really the kind of person to just expose my relationship because if things go wrong, everyone is going to know about it."

"Understandable. Alright well that's all the questions I had for today. Kellin again, thank you for coming on the show, it's been great, it's been amazing so thank you."

Kellin smiled, "of course! Thank you for having me."

After Kellin left he checked his phone and seen he had texts from both Vic and Oli. He opened the message from Oli first and slightly smiled as he read it

Olover❤️: Good luck Kels, you're going to do great! ❤️ -11:15AM

He closed out of the messages and opened Vic's texts next

Vic❤️: Love the new song! Is this what you meant when you said you would make it up to me? -11:01AM

Vic❤️: It's so beautiful <333 -11:01am

The song was originally meant for Oli but Vic didn't need to know that. He decided to text Vic back

Kellin: I'm really glad you love it. It was meant just for you <3 I also have another way I can make it up to you if you want ;) -11:23AM

Vic❤️: I'll be home by 6:30 ;)

Kellin: perfect!

Kellin smiled before putting away his phone and heading home. It's going to be a long night tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

[later that night]

It was 6:28pm which meant Vic should be home any minute. Kellin sat, waiting on the couch while texting Oli. He planned to say him tonight if Vic went to bed early like usual. He knew it was wrong to "sneak out" to go see his other boyfriend but he missed him even if it hasn't been that long since they were last together.

Kellin heard the front door unlocking so he quickly closed out of the messages and locked his phone before getting up to greet Vic.

Vic opened the door and smiled when he saw Kellin awaiting him, "hey love, waiting for me?"

Kellin gave him a kiss, "you could say that. You came right on time."

"I told you I would be home at this time," Vic said taking off his shoes and hanging up his coat.

"How was your day?"

Vic groaned, "it was exhausting. I'm glad to finally be home now though, and we can do what you were talking about earlier."

Kellin smirked, "well whenever you're ready."

\------------

"You never told me about your day. How was it?"

Kellin shrugged, "it was okay, I didn't do much other than writing music."

"Can I see?"

"I would show you but I'm too tired to get out of bed. Maybe tomorrow."

Vic turned over in the bed and looked at Kellin, "that's fine. Anyways, I have a question and you can't get mad at me about it this time."

Kellin was already rolling his eyes. Every time Vic started off with that Kellin knew that he wasn't going to like what Vic was about to say.

"What's your question?"

"When are you going to tell everyone about us? People already suspect you and Oli are dating and even though you didn't confirm it, you didn't deny it either. You are being really suspicious about everything and it's upsetting me. Nobody knows about us because you refused to say anything during your interview. Don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you Vic, why do you think there's a fucking ring on your finger?"

"I told you you can't get mad. Just tell me the truth. Why aren't you telling anyone about us?"

Kellin sighed in frustration, "because I just don't feel the need to which I explained in the interview which is obvious that you saw if you're mentioning it. If shit goes wrong I don't want to look like a dumbass."

"How can anything go wrong at this point if I have this?" Vic said holding up his hand to reveal the ring.

"I don't know, just....goodnight. I'm done talking about this."

"Fine, goodnight," Vic said, hurt and disappointed. He turned over so he was facing away from Kellin and turned off the lamp before laying back down.

Kellin rolled his eyes and turned, facing away from Vic.

\-----------

Kellin waited until Vic was asleep to text Oli and let him know that he was on his way. It was late so he had to make sure he was quiet about leaving. He got dressed and grabbed his keys before leaving and going to Oli's house

Once he got there he texted Oli again, letting him know that he was outside. Oli texted back almost instantly saying that he would be down in a minute and that he was just getting ready. Kellin sat on the steps of the porch and looked up, admiring the pretty night sky as he waited.

A few minutes pass and Oli finally comes out and sits down next to Kellin.

"The sky is beautiful isn't it?"

Kellin smiled, realizing they were both now looking up at the stars together, "yeah, it is."

Oli looked at Kellin and just admired how gorgeous he looked, "you know that one album where's it's like "I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it? That's how I think about you, except for you're not sleeping."

Kellin looked at Oli and blushed, "what about you though? Are you not aware of how gorgeous you are?"

"I'm not half bad."

"You know you are, you just hate to admit it."

Oli laughed a bit, "will me admitting it make you happy?"

"Yes."

"I agree with you that I'm gorgeous then."

"Now you just sound cocky," Kellin laughed.

Oli jokingly rolled his eyes and laughed. "So I have a question and if you say no that's fine but could you stay the night here? I really missed you today and I want to sleep together for the first time."

Kellin smiled, "of course I will. Anything for you my love."

"Now you're just being cheesy."

"You love it though."

"I do."

Kellin leaned his head against Oli's shoulder, "I guess we should probably go inside now."

"We should. It's a little chilly out anyway."

Kellin and Oli get up and head inside. They sat and talked some more before it started getting late and they both head to bed. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kellin woke up to the sound of his alarm. He reached over to grab his phone and turned it off before sitting up in bed. Oli was still sound asleep despite the loud alarm and Kellin smiled at how peaceful he looked. It was only 7:15am so Kellin had just enough time to cook breakfast for Oli and get back home before him and Vic woke up. He gets up and heads to the kitchen, searching for something that he could make. He eventually settled on eggs and sausage when he found out that's all Oli really had. 

Once Kellin was finished cooking he washed the dishes, wrapped Oli's food up and left a little note for him. By the time he was finished everything it was 7:37 so he had to leave soon if he wanted to get home before Vic woke up. He went back into the room where Oli was sleeping and grabbed his phone and charger and went over to Oli's side, kissing him on the cheek before leaving. 

Kellin hated constantly missing Vic and Oli whenever he left. He hoped that once he finally told them they would be understanding and things would work out because as much as he loved Vic he also really loved Oli and wanted to be with both of them. 

Kellin pulled up to his house and parked, getting out and walking to the front. When he unlocked the door and went inside the lights were on. He hoped that maybe he just forgot to turn them off before leaving but when he went into the room him and Vic shared, Vic was sitting on the bed on his laptop. Kellin was hoping he could quietly back out of the room so he would go unnoticed but Vic looked up from his laptop.

"Where were you?"

"What are you doing up so early? It's only 8?" Kellin asked

"No, I want you to answer my question. Where were you?"

There was no lying anymore. Vic was eventually going to find out anyway so he might as well tell Vic before anyone else does. "I was with Oli."

"All night?"

Kellin didn't say anything. He just nodded his head.

"So you two are dating aren't you?" Vic grew more upset and angry with every answer Kellin gave.

"Yes."

"I knew it! I fucking knew it! But you made me look like an idiot and feel bad for constantly accusing you and thinking something was going on when this entire time there was! I can't fucking believe you Kellin! Why would you do something like this to me!? You fucking lied to me for who knows how long and told me you loved me but you don't! You're nothing but a cheater and a liar and I want you to break up with Oli or I will tell him everything."

"I-" Kellin was cut off by Vic yelling at him again.

"I nothing Kellin, if you're just going to tell me more bullshit then I don't want to hear it."

"Can you just let me answer your questions for once and explain!" Kellin shouted back.

"Fine, explain." Vic sat back down and waited for Kellin to explain.

Kellin moved the laptop over and sat in front of Vic, "I do love you Vic, more than anything. How I feel about you and always felt about you was true genuine love that's why i asked you to marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Yeah I know I'm an asshole at times and disregard your feelings because I don't understand but that doesn't mean I love you any less. I wanted to ask you before it all started but I was scared you would say no. I know I should have been honest and not hide everything but I'm stupid. And I'm aware that's not excuse to do more stupid shit. It's not an excuse at all. I really am fucking stupid at times and don't think about how it would affect you. But I do mean it when I say I love you."

"So you're saying you being poly is your excuse to cheat? You do realize everyone has to be aware of the relationships for it to be poly? You can't just date multiple people and call it a poly relationship. I was not aware nor did I consent to it."

"I just told you I didn't think about that Vic. Yes I realize everyone has to be aware of what's going on but I was scared. I really like you but I also really like Oliver and I wanted to be with both of you. I just never said anything."

"Can I ask you something? How long have you two been dating and how far did you guys go in terms of relationship things."

"If I tell you, you're going to get mad so if you really want to know then you can't get mad."

"I'm already mad Kellin you might as well just fucking tell me."

"We've only been dating for a few months but we had sex a few times and I um....I proposed to him."

Vic takes off the ring and tosses it at Kellin, "tell him he can fucking have this one too then." Vic gets up and grabs his phone and shoes before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Kellin buries his face in his hands, "God, I'm such a fuck up."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kellin was still hung up on what happened yesterday. He felt like an idiot for fucking up so much but today he really had to focus. He was going to be performing his new song for the first time and since Oli was going to be there he couldn't mess up. He had to make it perfect and not worry about anything else in that moment.

His phone went off signaling a notification. He took his phone out of his pocket to check what the notification was and saw he got a text from Oli.

Olover❤️: Can't wait to see you perform. you're going to do great Kels ❤️

Kellin wasn't going to lie, he felt guilty after reading the text but he had to fake a smile and pretend like everything was okay. He decided to text Oli back

Kellin: Thank you ❤️ I am really excited to perform it so having you there is more motivation

After he hit send he locked his phone and put it away. He was more nervous than anything but he didn't want Oli to know that. He was hoping that he could relax a bit while Palisades were performing so that when he got on he wouldn't be so nervous and risk the chance of messing up but he was out of time because soon enough they were finishing up their last song and he had to get ready to go on stage. 

Kellin took a few deep breaths before heading out onto stage. He could hear nothing but the screams of teenage girls who got even more excited as soon as he came on. The screams and chants slowly died down though when he started talking.

"Before we start I just want to say thank you for all your love and support on this new song. The song means a lot to me because it was written about someone very important who I love dearly. I poured my heart and soul out into this song and i worked hard to make sure it was perfect. Anyways this song is about my lovely boyfriend Oliver Sykes."

The screams started again as the song started

"Stay for tonight  
If you want to  
I can show you  
What my dreams are made of  
As I'm dreaming of your face"

Kellin scanned the crowd as he sang, hoping he could find Oli. He was disappointed when he couldn't find him but he smiled when he eventually found him in the very front.

"How the hell did you ever pick me?  
Honestly, I could sing you a song  
But I don't think words can express your beauty"

Everything was going exactly as planned. It felt like there was nobody else in the room except for him and Oli. It was like he was singing directly to him and he never felt happier.

"They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave"

As Kellin was halfway through the song that's when he spotted Vic. Was he here the entire time? What was he even doing here? Kellin would have thought after what happened that Vic wouldn't want to see him anymore. As he continued on the song he kept an eye on Vic as he was making his way over to Oli.

"The way that we are  
It's the reason I stay  
As long as you're here with me  
I know we'll be okay"

Kellin watched as Vic whispered something in Oli's ear and Oli giving a puzzled look before simply nodding. He wanted to ask Oli what that was all about but he didn't want to make it obvious. Plus the fear that Vic was going to tell him about their relationship worried him even more.

Kellin finished up the song and performed a few more afterwards, trying to push the thoughts and fear away as much as he could. He failed though when he messed up a few words on the last song and he couldn't hide his embarrassment. 

Luckily the song and show was finally over and he could leave and hide away from everyone. Once he got backstage he instantly opened his phone and seen he got a text from Oli. Oli was questioning why Vic was telling him to be careful of Kellin. He was considering responding but decided against it since he's already had enough for one day. He locked his phone and decided he would just respond when he got to the hotel. Hopefully Oli was fine with waiting. 


	12. Chapter 12

Kellin woke up to his phone going off non stop yet again. He checked the time on his phone to see it was only 6am. Who and why could someone possibly blow his phone up this early in the morning? He decided instead of going back to sleep, he would check his texts. Big mistake! He had 12 texts from Vic and 6 from Oli.

He first decided to open the texts from Oli because he already had an idea of what the texts from Vic said

Olover❤️: I know your probably asleep but I need you to explain something -1:13am

Olover❤️: you're* -1:13am

Olover❤️: at the concert Vic came over to me and told me to be careful of you. what does he mean by that? -1:15am

Olover❤️: did you guys have something going on in the past? -1:15am

Olover❤️: or is he just jealous? -1:15am

Olover❤️: I don't want this to affect our relationship. I just need answers -1:21am

Kellin typed up a response but because he was still half asleep, it barely made any sense which he apologized to Oli in advance for. Once he was done he opened the messages with Vic. He ignored everything Vic kept sending and responded

Kellin: I don't get what youre so upset about. I told you Im poly. Im not cheating 

Future Kellin was probably going to hate himself for this later but he figured calling off the engagement with Oli was a good idea. At least until he could fix everything and get everything to the way it should have been. Vic and Oli may end up hating him which in all fairness, Kellin deserved it but he just hoped he could be given a second chance. He went back to his messages with Oli and told him he needed to talk to him later. Kellin figured Oli was now sleeping so he decided to get a little more sleep before he actually had to be awake.

\----------

Kellin woke up to twice the amount of texts from Vic as last time. He should have figured he was going to hate himself for that as well. He knows he can be inconsiderate of Vic's feelings at times but sometimes he just doesn't care. Kellin also seen he got a text from Oli only a few minutes after he sent his text. He was almost surprised at how fast he's able to fall asleep but then he remembered how tired he was so it made sense. He texted Oli telling him to come to his hotel and gave him the address.

As he waited, he decided he would shower and eat because who knows, this might be his last meal once he tells Oli everything. Once Kellin showered and did his daily routine, he went down to the breakfast area and got something to eat even though hotel food was something he didn't like too much, next to airplane food.

After he got done eating he went back up to his room and saw Oli waiting by the door.

"There you are. I thought you were in your room but when i knocked I didn't get an answer." Oli kissed Kellin and he just awkwardly smiled.

"Yeah sorry, I decided I would get some breakfast." Kellin unlocks the door to his room and they both go inside.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I would recommend you sit down for this."

Oli gave a puzzled look, "is everything okay?"

"I'm calling off the engagement."

"Why? This makes no sense Kellin. You told me you loved me, you wrote a song about me. You even performed the song and told everyone about us and now all of a sudden you want to call off the engagement? Now this is getting really suspicious. Was Vic right about you?"

"Yes and no. So you see, I'm polyamorous but I never said anything because I was scared. I've been dating Vic for years and still currently am. I also wanted to date you though. I love you guys both equally but I felt like if I said anything nobody would either understand or approve of it. I wanted to be with both of you but I thought this was the only way to do it. I'm really sorry for lying and hiding everything."

Oli didn't say anything, even after Kellin was finished talking. He was upset, angry and confused but mostly upset.

"I appreciate you for telling me and finally being honest but I don't think we can be together anymore. At least for now. I'm beyond upset and I feel like my heart just shattered into a million pieces because I trusted you and gave you everything. I even told you that I have been cheated on in the past and I was scared of it happening again but you didn't care. I just....I need some time to think about this. I hope you understand."

And with that, Oli got up and left. Not saying another word and not even looking back.


	13. Chapter 13

\- 5 months later -

It's been months since Oli has talked to Kellin. He hasn't talked to him since the conversation at the hotel and Oli was fine with that. Over time his sadness turned to anger and although he still kinda loved Kellin, he wanted to hate him. He wanted to hate him for breaking his heart, for lying and hiding something so huge that Kellin played off like it was nothing. Oli wanted to get back at him. He wanted to give Kellin a taste of his medicine and he knew a perfect way to do so.

Oli had been working on a song ever since what happened at the hotel which planned to release in only a couple of weeks and he was excited for it. Him and Vic have been texting back and forth ever since he got the idea for the song. Talking about everything from the song, both of their experiences with Kellin which hurt Oli that theirs were both so different. Kellin treated Vic like trash and never considered his feelings while he treated Oli like a king. Vic even gave Oli advice but the one thing that Vic said that really stuck with his was that some people are a lot like clouds and life's so much brighter when they go. It never felt anymore true to Oli. Even though Kellin treated Oli well, the breakup was horrible but Oli was happy without him and he was actually able to focus on his music and life.

Oli was in the middle of getting dressed when Vic texted him, asking if they could hang out. Oli didn't even have to think of an answer, he quickly texted Vic back agreeing to it and gave him the address to his house. Vic texted back fairly quick, saying that he would be there in about an hour. 

Oli didn't have feelings for Vic or anything, he just enjoyed talking to him and he was kinda happy that he had someone who he could relate to and could share a similar experience with. If anything did end up happening which Oli doubted, he wouldn't know how to respond because he doesn't see why Vic would like him or why he would even want him after they had both just been dating the same guy. Although Oli saw him more as an asshole because that's how Kellin acted. 

After Oli was done getting dressed, he figured he would work on some more music while he waited for Vic.

After what felt like only 20 minutes, Oli heard a knock on the door. He somewhat neatly put all the papers together and tucked them away in his notebook before getting up and going to answer the door. When he answered it Vic was there waiting there with a smile

"Hey, long time no see huh?"

Oli slightly laughed, "I guess you could say it has been a while." Oli moved aside so Vic could come in.

"So what have you been up to?"

Oli simply shrugged, "the usual. Just writing music, you?"

"Same here. Trying to keep my mind off everything that happened."

"I feel you on that. That whole situation was really something, I can tell you that for sure."

Vic awkwardly laughed, playing it off like he wasn't still a little hurt by it all but Oli noticed and quickly changed the subject, "want to see the song I'm currently working on?"

"Yeah, sure."

Oli heads to the bedroom with Vic following close behind. He pulled out the papers that were once tucked away in the notebook and handed them to Vic.

Vic scanned over it a bit, smiling as he read over the lyrics. Oli was a bit happy that Vic approved although he didn't understand why he cared so much whether or not Vic approved of it. He guessed he was just proud of it and someone else felt the same.

Vic handed the papers back to Oli and nodded, "I like it a lot. It's very different from your previous albums but still very good! You should put that along with Medicine on your new album if you don't already plan to. I think a lot of people will love it."

"I'll consider it." Oli said, smiling.

"Anyways um, I did want to hang out but I also had a question I've been wanting to ask you."

"About the song?"

Vic shook his head, "no um, I was thinking we say fuck Kellin and we get together and start dating. I won't fuck you over like he did. I have actually liked you for a while now. And I'm not saying that's why I said what I said at the concert. I genuinely do like you a lot and I understand if you don't want to give me a chance considering what happened in the past."

Oli was shocked. So many questions ran through his head and he wasn't sure how to respond or how to act.

"So? What do you think?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

*continuation of last chapter*

"So what do you think?"

Oli nods his head before actually answering, "Yes, I would like that."

Vic simply smiles, "thank you for giving me a chance."

"Yeah. And please if you only plan to break my heart don't even bother. This is your first and final warning. Don't fuck me over like Kellin did because I don't deserve it."

"Trust me, I understand. Kellin has caused me a lot of pain over the course of our entire relationship. He always disregarded my feelings and made me feel worthless to the point that I resorted to self harming so I wouldn't want to make anyone feel the way I felt."

Oli frowned. He forgot that sometimes people turn to self destructive behaviors and how upsetting it is to find out things like that.

"I won't make you feel that way. I will treat you like a king and make sure you're always happy. Also I had a question for you."

Vic looked back up at Oli, "what's your question?"

"I have an interview today and wanted to know if you would like to come along?"

"Are you going to tell everyone about us?"

"Mainly wanted you to come for support but if that's what you want then we can tell everyone."

Vic smiled, "I'll come along then."

\-------------

"Welcome back Oliver, it's been a while since we've had you on here. I think it was when That's The Spirit when you were last here."

"Yeah, I think so." Oli said, nodding.

"Anyways, so, Medicine, what made you come up with the name and what inspired the song?"

Oli has been waiting for this moment. It was the perfect moment to tell everyone about Kellin and his whole relationship with him.

"Well I think the song title itself is pretty self explanatory especially if you really listen to the lyrics. Some people really need a taste of their own medicine and receive the same treatment they gave. As for the song, it's about my now asshole ex Kellin Quinn from Sleeping With Sirens. For the longest time him and Vic were dating but never told anyone just so he could date me as well. Neither me or Vic knew until Kellin eventually came clean. So it's essentially about me hoping that Kellin gets what he deserves."

The interviewer just simply nodded before moving onto his next question, "so if I may ask what is your status at the moment? Are you seeing anyone? Or are you steering clear of relationships after what happened?"

Oli looked over at Vic, giving him a warm smile. Vic returned a smile and Oli carried on with answering the question.

"I am actually dating someone and this may come as a shock but right now me and Vic are together. We just started dating this morning and although I can't say much, I think things are going pretty well so far." 

"Is that your guy's way of getting back at Kellin?"

"I'm honestly a bit offended anyone would think I'm only using Vic to get back at Kellin. I like Vic and Vic likes me and I really think that's all that matters."

"Ahh, well I'm very happy for you two and I wish you guys the best!"

The interview carried on with Oli talking about everything from a possible new album releasing to personal life stuff. Meanwhile, Vic sat on the side and admired and supported Oli. He was happy that he found someone who cared about him and was willing to share their relationship to the world and not hide it like Kellin always used to.

After the interview was over Vic and Oli went to some coffee shop, talking, making jokes and just having a good time. That was until Oli got a text from Kellin. He questioned why Kellin still had his number if they haven't talked in months. He figured it was probably about the interview though so he opened the message and read it

Kellin: how nice of you to move on like that and of all people it had to be Vic. I thought you guy's weren't even friends -2:14pm

Oli rolled his eyes at Kellin's attempt to make him feel bad. He saw nothing wrong with dating Vic and he wasn't about to start now. Vic seemed very genuine and actually cared about his feelings so he wasn't about to break up with him just because it upset Kellin.

Oliver: Listen if you're just going to cause trouble then you can just delete my number which is what you should've done months ago. You fucked up and now you're going to get shit for it. You can't just sit there and be a fucking asshole to someone you claim to love and then get upset when they move on. Grow up Kellin because you look fucking dumb.

And with that, Oli blocked Kellin's number and went back to enjoying his time with his boyfriend.


	15. Chapter 15

[The next day]

Oli woke up to his phone going off nonstop. He first thought it was his alarm but he didn't remember ever setting one. He picks it up and sees that Vic is calling. Still half asleep, he answers it and gets nothing but Vic shouting and talking very fast which Oli could barely understand.

Oli sits up in bed, "okay woah slow down, what happened?"

"Just check the news! Something happened with Kellin!"

Oli put Vic on speaker and went into his news app. He scrolled through but saw nothing but politics and sports.

"Vic I'm confused, I don't see anything. Just tell me what happened."

Vic groaned, "I'm sending you the link."

Oli rolled his eyes, asking himself why he couldn't just tell him but gave Vic the okay. Not even a minute later and he got the text with the link. He went into the messages and clicked on the link. He didn't get very far into reading the article before he was hit with pain and sadness.

"Did he....did he really?"

"He did. He survived thankfully but it's still just...." Vic got silent and Oli could tell he had started crying.

Oli couldn't believe Kellin attempted suicide. He felt like it was his fault or that he at least played a huge part in it. He realized now that he was maybe way too harsh on Kellin but it was far too late now. He couldn't take any of it back and he couldn't apologize. 

"Vic?"

"Yes?" Vic said, sniffling.

"It's okay. Well it's not but it is. He's still here, he's alive." I know it's heartbreaking and it's okay to feel the way you do but he's alive."

Vic got silent again.

"I think we should go visit him." 

"I think we're the last people he wants to see right now Oli."

Oli couldn't deny that Vic was right but he wanted to check on Kellin. He wanted to make sure he was okay and whether it was with or without Vic he was going to visit Kellin.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go now. I just wanted to let you know."

"Vic."

"Yeah?"

"If you feel like self harming please call me first okay? I care about you."

"No promises," Vic said, hanging up before Oli could say anything else.

He decided he would text Vic because it was true, he really did care about Vic a lot and he didn't want him to turn to self harming again. He wanted to prevent it as much as possible. Even if Vic would eventually get tired of it, he just didn't want to lose Vic.

He went back into the messages with Vic and started typing his message

Oliver: I don't want to be a pain in the ass and I know it's a bad time but I'm serious when I say please call me if you feel like self harming. I care about you a lot Vic and I don't want to lose you. I'm always here for you and I can promise you that. You don't ever have to worry about me hurting you.

Oli closed out of the messages and locked his phone before going to get ready to see Kellin.

\----------

Oli got to the hospital where he found Kellin was staying at and parked. He was nervous about how Kellin would react. He knew Vic was right and Kellin most likely won't want to see him but deep down he still cared about Kellin a l ot and he wanted to see him.

He got to the main part of the hospital and told the lady at the desk that he was there to see Kellin but because there was a limit on how many people can visit at a time, he had to wait. He took his visitor badge from the lady and went over to the waiting room and found himself a seat, sitting down and burying his face in his hands.

He still couldn't believe it and although he was heartbroken he didn't understand why Kellin was allowed to be an asshole to others but nobody could be that way towards him. Oli believed that Kellin should get the same treatment since he never considered Vic's feelings and he straight up lied to the both of them.

Oli's thoughts were eventually cut short when the lady at the desk called his name and told him he could see Kellin now. He thanked the lady and went up to where he was told where Kellin's room was.

Once he got there he knocked on the door and waited a bit before entering.

"Kellin?"

"Oli? What are you doing here?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

[continuation of last chapter]

"Oliver? What are you doing here?"

"I....heard about what happened and wanted to see you. I hope that's okay."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You lied to me, took my boyfriend and treated me like shit and you still think I want to see you?"

"Well for starters my boyfriend left you. Second, I didn't lie to you about anything and lastly, I did not treat you like shit. I was good to you our entire relationship. You are the one that lied about hurt me but yet here I still am, coming to see you because I'm a good person and I was worried about you."

"I'm not about sit here and argue with you, can you just leave please?"

"No, I want you to explain. How did I lie to you and how did I steal Vic from you?"

Kellin just rolled his eyes and angrily sighed, "you lied because you really made me believe there was a possibility that we would get back together and you would actually think about it. You didn't speak to me for five months and then all of a sudden you come out in an interview and tell the entire fucking world you guys are dating knowing damn well Vic never even broke up with me."

"Are you actually fucking stupid Kellin? You really expect either of us to want to be with you after what you did? You were in a relationship for years only to fuck that up by coming to me acting like you were single, telling me you loved me, having sex with me and fucking proposing to me! Like you are seriously out of your mind Kellin. You couldn't even tell anyone about the person you've been with for years that you claimed to love! You're full of shit and when I came here I didn't plan to be fucking arguing with you but you started this! You always do because you're stuck in your own little world where you think you're innocent and perfect but you're not! You're far from it."

"Then leave! You're only making me feel worse by sitting here yelling at me when you know exactly why I'm sitting here in this hospital bed. And I am not trying to weave my way out of this by making myself seem like the victim and being like "oh poor me, I tried to kill myself so you can't say anything to me." Okay, I know I fucked up and that's why I'm here right now. My mental health is shit but like I said, you're not making this any better!"

Oli went to speak when there was a knock on the door. Kellin shouted for whoever it was to come in and that's when Vic came in.

"Oh uhh, is this a bad time?"

"Vic you talk to this dumbass because he's pissing me off." And with that, Oli left, leaving Vic very confused.

"So um, I know now is probably not a good time and I know you probably don't want to see me right now but I got worried and wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine, I'm alive so you don't have to worry." Kellin said, not even looking at Vic.

Vic walks over to the bed and sits doen in the chair next to the bed, "I hope you know that I never stopped caring about you. When I foud out what happened I was heartbroken. I was even crying over the phone when talking to Oli. You have always meant the world to me. I loved you Kellin and still do but you hurt me. And I'm not trying to make you feel bad because I know you're already dealing with a lot right now."

"Vic....why didn't you tell me you were leaving me?"

"I....I found it hard to. I didn't want to let go but I needed to move on because otherwise I would have been stuck being treated the same way I have been treated the past 3 years. I have scars from all the years you treated me bad and didn't care enough. I just wanted to find someone who would treat me right and make me happy and I'm not saying you didn't make me happy because you did which is why I'm so attached to you and still in love with you."

Tears started rolling down Kellin's face. He felt like an idiot. He wishes he could go back in time and just be honest with Vic and Oli but it's all too late. He lost the love of his life because he was too scared.

"I'm sorry...." Kellin said, trying his best not to cry.

"No no no no, shhh it's okay." Vic said, instantly going over to Kellin to comfort him. He held Kellin and gave him a kiss on his forehead before locking eyes with him.

They stayed like that for what felt like a while before they both eventually lean in and kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

[continuation of last chapter]

Vic and Kellin both pull away and Vic is instantly filled with guilt. He realized what he's done but at that point, it was too late.

"I'm sorry....I gotta go." And before Kellin could say anything, Vic left.

Oli must have been waiting outside the door because when Vic went to turn the corner he nearly ran into him. He didn't say a word though, he just kept his head down, avoiding eye contact and kept walking.

"Vic, what the hell!" Oli said following closely behind him, "what was that all about?"

"What? Me almost knocking into you? I'm sorry, I'm just....listen I'm not in the mood to talk right now. I'm going home."

Vic pushed the button to the elevator and waited, trying his best to ignore Oli. He felt so ashamed of himself and disgusted that he did something he swore he would never do and now he can't even make eye contact with Oli without wanting to break down.

The elevator door finally opened and they both go inside. Vic presses the button to the main floor and looks down with his arms crossed.

"Did Kellin say something to piss you off? If so just tell me. I'm pissed at him too but-" Oli was quickly cut off by Vic.

"It's not that."

"Then what the fuck is it Vic?"

"We kissed." Vic says, now looking the opposite direction from Oli.

"You have to be fucking kidding me. What the fuck do you mean you kissed? What, he kissed you?"

"I leaned in first. I'm still not completely over him but that doesn't mean I was using you to get over him because while I do still love him, I also really genuinely like you as well."

Oli just shook his head, not even knowing what to say, "this is bullshit you know that right? The second time....the second time I get fucked over because nobody gives a shit about my feelings."

The elevator finally opened again and Oli just looks at Vic, "we'll finish this talk later. I need to go home and calm down. Don't bother texting or calling me unless I call you." And with that Oli leaves the elevator without saying anything else to Vic.

\---------------

Vic sat at the edge of his bed questioning why he had to be so stupid at times. He really didn't want to be a bad boyfriend to Oli. He wanted to treat Oli better than he's been treated but he fucked that up majorly and he felt so bad about it. Vic considered doing something destructive, although he knew he was going to call himself dramatic for it later on but he didn't care. He wishes he could have just gotten over Kellin as soon as he started dating Oli. He wanted to focus on Oli and nobody else but it just doesn't work that way. 

Vic got up, searching every drawer to find what he was looking for but it wasn't anywhere. Could Kellin have possibly found it and threw it away? That can't be it. Vic hid it in an area that would be near impossible to find. Vic decided to keep searching but after five minutes he gave up and sat down on the floor.

He so desperately wanted to call Oli, hoping he could calm him down or distract him from the urges but he couldn't. Oli probably hated him and there was nothing he could do.

Just as Vic was getting up, his phone rang. He ran over to his phone and picked it up, not even bothering to check who was calling before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Vic?" Oli said on the other line.

"You called at the right time, although almost a little too late."

"You didn't....relapse did you?"

"I tried to but I couldn't find where I hid it so I gave up." Vic said, sighing.

"Well I'm really glad you didn't end up doing it. I just wanted to say though that I'm sorry. I know I went a little overboard with how I acted. I just....I gave you a warning Vic, you're only warning. I trust you and I don't want you to break my heart because I like you a lot. I....I love you. And I know it's still way too early to say that but I don't care. I love you Vic, so please don't fuck this up. Or if you don't feel that way about me then please just tell me."

"I can't say I love you just yet but I do really like you a lot and I'm not lying when I say that. I know I fucked up by kissing Kellin but I want to fix my mistake and I don't want to fuck up again because I don't want to lose you."

Oli was quiet for a bit before he spoke again, "I trust you Vic. I trust that you are telling the truth and you will fix it and not fuck up again."

"Thank you. Is it okay if I see you tonight?"

"I should be free by then so yes."

Vic smiled, "I'll see tonight then."

"See you tonight Vic," Oli said before hanging up.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

[The next day]

Kellin is finally released from the hospital. It was recommended that he go to a psychiatric hospital but management argued that he would be fine and he needed to be able to perform which Kellin was torn by. Not saying he wanted to go but he hated how he couldn't make his own decisions.

Kellin called Vic, asking if he could pick him up and bring him back to the home they shared. Vic agreed and told him he would be there in no more than 15 minutes. Kellin decided that as he was waiting he would scroll through Instagram since he's rarely ever on.

As he scrolled through, he came across a picture of Vic and Oli that was on Oli's account. He felt sad that the both of them were happy without him. All he wanted was a threeway relationship and everyone could be happy but he fucked up majorly. He was never going to get another chance with Vic or Oli and just thinking about it, hurt.

He thought to himself that maybe he should just move on. It was obvious that Vic and Oli were happy together and neither of them wanted anything to do with him. 

Kellin's thoughts were eventually cut short when he heard honking. He looked up and saw Vic waiting there for him. He got up from the ground, going over to the car and getting in.

Before Kellin could even think about saying anything Vic spoke up, "how are you feeling?"

"Depressed. I don't want to talk about it though."

"Is it because I'm with Oli?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it Vic, can we just go home?"

Vic got quiet and simply muttered an okay before driving off.

\--------------

"I don't even see why you care so much Kellin, you hurt me and Oli and you expect us to just forgive you."

"Because my intention wasn't to hurt anyone."

"Kellin." Vic said, annoyed.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know the difference between cheating and a healthy poly relationship?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Tell me the difference then." Vic had wished the conversation would end already. It was clear that this was getting nowhere and Kellin would never see what he did wrong.

"Cheating is going behind your partner's back and doing something with someone else that you know you shouldn't. A poly relationship is when someone dates more than one person and everyone consents to it."

"And did I consent to it?"

"No, because you didn't know."

"Exactly Kellin! Which means you cheated because you went behind my back and did something that you knew I wouldn't like. You knew I wouldn't like it and that's why you hid it which is cheating. So I don't know why you're trying to say otherwise."

"I don't even know why you're wasting your time on me. Go be with Oli or something. I get it, I cheated, conversation over now."

"He's busy. Besides, I need to keep an eye on you."

"I'll be fine Vic. Okay, you don't need to worry about me."

"I worry about you because I love you!"

Kellin kept quiet and just looked down, before eventually mumbling something.

Vic was shocked but he wasn't sure if he could believe it until Kellin said it again, "Can you say that again? I didn't hear you"

"I said I love you too." Kellin now blushed and looked away.

Vic just smiled, "You know, I wasn't lying when I said I'm still in love with you. How could I not be? Like yeah you weren't always the best boyfriend but a majority of the time you were and I have never felt happier with anyone else."

"But what about Oliver?"

"We can do a threeway relationship."

"Do you really think he'll agree?"

Vic shrugged, "won't know until we ask."

"Let's call him then."

"I'm pretty sure he's still busy but I will try anyway and see if he has a little bit of extra time." Vic pulled his phone out from his pocket and went into his contacts. Once he found Oli's contact, he hit call and waited as the phone rang.

After a couple of rings Oli answers.

"Vic? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just....do you have a few extra minutes to spare? I know you're busy and I don't want to bother you. I just had a question"

"I'm free for a bit, what's on your mind?"

"So um Kellin and I were talking and I know you had a bad experience with this in the past but I assure you this time will be different if you're willing to give it a chance. We just wanted to know though if you were interested in being in a poly relationship with us?"

Oli stayed silent which kind of worried Vic and Kellin a bit. They both knew that it was a bit of a touchy subject, considering what happened before but this time they were both being open and honest about it and wanted to see where things went.

After an awkward amount of silence, Oli finally spoke.

"I'll have to think about it."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

[continuation of last chapter]

"I'll have to think about it."

"That's fine. I'll give you time to think about it and-" 

"Actually, I'm sorry but I don't think I can. I apologize I changed my mind so suddenly but I just....I can't."

"Well the offer is-" Before Vic could even finish his sentence, Oli hung up. He gave a look of hurt and confusion and Kellin questioned what happened.

"He hung up."

"What did he say?"

Vic locked his phone and put it back in his pocket, "he just said he changed his mind and he couldn't. Doesn't matter though because I'm thinking about breaking up with him."

"Wait no, why? I thought being with him made you happy." Kellin looked confused now.

"It does but I'm still in love with you and I don't think it's fair. Especially if he doesn't want to be in a relationship with us."

"And this is why I hid it. Couldn't do it any other way."

Vic glared at him and Kellin put his hands up in defense, "sorry, I'll shut up now."

"Good idea."

Kellin sighed and Vic went over and sat on the couch, pulling his phone back out and texting Oli. He tried to think of the best and easiest way to break up with him but there was just no way of doing it nicely or in an easy way so he just had to be straightforward.

Oli texted back pretty fast and he was not happy at all.

Oliver: have fun with Mr.Cheater ✌️ don't fucking text me nomore. In fact delete my # -4:15PM

Vic: I'm sorry Oli, I really am. I just didnt want to keep playing with your feelings. I always want to be honest with you even if you don't like it because you deserve to have someone who is honest with you -4:16PM

Oliver: I deserve to hear that you're still in love with a cheater and that you rather have them instead of someone who is actually going to care about you and consider your feelings? Whatever dude fuck off -4:19PM

Vic just sighed, he didn't want to leave on bad terms with anyone but guess that's just not how it works. He decided he would just push the thought aside and focus on Kellin. He got up from the couch and went into the room where Kellin was.

"Hey sexy," Vic smirked.

"Hey, you broke up with him?"

"Yeah."

Kellin instantly dropped what he was doing and went over to Vic, attaching his lips to Vic's. Vic didn't hesitate to kiss back. He missed Kellin's lips, although they kissed yesterday it felt different. The sexual tension was there and he had a feeling Kellin felt it too.

As they made out Kellin's hand made its way up Vic's chest before pulling away, "should we?"

"If you're okay with it then yes. I missed you in more ways than just romantically."

Kellin smirked, "alright then." he said, taking off his shirt with Vic doing the same.

\------------

Vic played in Kellin's hair as he lied next to him, "you're really beautiful Kellin you know that?"

"You're just saying that."

"No, I really mean it and I'm not just saying that because you're naked either."

Kellin blushed, "well thank you."

They both got quiet before Kellin spoke up again, "so it doesn't bother you?"

Vic gave a look of confusion which made Kellin give him a look that instantly made him realize, "Oh! No, it doesn't bother me at all. I was aware of you being trans before we even started dating so if that bothered me I wouldn't have dated you or had sex with you."

"Do you think I should get it though?" Kellin asked which earned another confused look from Vic.

"The surgery, Vic."

"If you really want it. Don't do it for me, or Oli or for anyone that makes you feel that way. If you want it and know you'd be happy if you got it then do it. I will support you regardless."

Kellin smiled, "thank you Vic." Kellin said and kissed Vic.

"You're welcome. I think I'm going to get some sleep now. Im exhausted from all that work you made me do."

Kellin laughed, "oh hush. Get some sleep, I love you."

"I love you too." Vic said before turning over and turning off the light.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Why can't I be good enough? Why am I always getting fucked over?" Oli thought to himself. He was tired of constantly having his heart being played with. He wanted to be taken seriously and treated right but he just couldn't ever see that happening. He thought he would always be good for nothing which only caused his thoughts to spiral into something worse.

Oli eyed a bottle of pills sitting on the table, contemplating whether he should really do it. "Nobody will miss me so why am I still here?" He thought. He grabbed the bottle of pills, opening the cap and dumping a lot of pills in his hand before swallowing all of them.

\-----------

"So what kind of wedding should we go for? We can have it during the summer and have a beach wedding or go for the traditional church wedding."

"Both seem out of question. There will be too many people at the beach during the summer and out of all places I think a church will be the last place to accept us."

Kellin scrolled through a site he found, trying to get ideas for a wedding but he wasnt having much luck, "are hotel weddings a thing?"

Vic laughed, "I don't know you're the one looking all this up, you tell me."

Kellin playfully rolled his eyes, "fine." He looked it up and to his surprise, it was in fact a thing.

"So it is a thing. One person said something about an outdoor ceremony but another person mentioned a ballroom you could have it in. Since when did hotels have ballrooms? What would that even be used for?"

"Weddings. I assume it's super convenient because guests can just go back to their room if they're from out of town. Saves money for transportation."

"Yeah but the money they're not spending on transportation, they're spending on a hotel room."

This time Vic was the one to roll his eyes, "It's up to you what you want Kels. Park weddings are also an option by the way."

"I actually like that idea better."

\-----------

[Time skip]

Oli couldn't deny he was nervous. He has never been to therapy before so he wasn't sure how he was going to feel about his first session. He was angry now for getting himself in this situation who knows, the session might change his mind on how he feels.

Oli got dressed and ready, making sure he had everything he could possibly need before leaving. Surprisingly it was only only a few miles away so it didn't take that long to get there although Oli was wishing it was a bit of a longer drive. His nervousness only got worse the closer he got to the location and although he tried to calm himself down and reassure himself that it wouldn't be that bad he just couldn't shake the feeling.

Once he finally arrived, he parked and sat in the car trying to regulate his breathing, hoping that if he just took a few deep breaths that it would work. 

After a few deep breaths, he finally felt like he was ready to go in. He turned the car off and got out, going into the building. He went up to the front desk and told the lady he was there for his appointment with the therapist. She told him he would be out in just a few minutes and to have a seat while he waited. 

Oli let out a sigh as he went over to one of the chairs and sat down. He was hoping the therapist would be late or forget or cancel all together so he didn't have to suffer through this and he could just go home and be alone. He didn't understand why other people cared so much about his mental health when he didn't.

A few short minutes later and Oli heard his name being called. He looked up to see the therapist and mentally cursed as he got up and followed behind. They both go to a room close to the back of the building and Oli goes in first with the man following closely behind. They both sit down and the man smiles before speaking.

"So Oliver I know you may not be too happy being here considering what just happened. I am only here to help you though, not make your life more miserable. Do you want to start by telling me a little bit about yourself?"

Oli just rolled his eyes. At this point who didn't know about him? Like not to be conceited but he considered himself to be pretty well known and popular.

"I'm in a band, pretty well known, probably heard of it. Apparently I got depression according to the hospital and I don't want to be here."

The therapist just nodded, "good start, could be better but we'll work on that later."

Once again Oli just rolled his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

[1 year later]

Vic and Kellin were more than happy to finally be married. With that came a lot of backlash though. Once fans found out about Oli's attempt and the reason why and then Vic and Kellin getting married, they weren't too happy. A lot of people attacked Kellin and Vic for not caring about Oli or even considering his feelings at all and then deciding to get married but others also attacked Oli by calling him dumb for even getting involved with Kellin and Vic which only made his depression worse. 

What only made it worse was that Kellin and Vic were aware of the backlash they were getting but chose to ignore it. For as much as they claimed to really care about Oli, they sure didn't act like it.

Vic eventually had enough of it though and decided he would tweet something out, addressing everything

"I know some of you may be worried or angry or whatever it may be but Oliver is okay. We are dealing with a lot atm and I'm trying my best to fix things & get everything to how it should have been. I offered Oli to be with me and Kellin but he declined so i dont know but im sorry."

After Vic read it over to make sure it sounded right he hit the tweet button and locked his phone, deciding he wasn't going to check back on it until later. Right now he just wanted to focus on Kellin and nothing else. 

Not too long after though, Vic got a text from Oli telling him to call him. Could it be about his tweet? Or was it just a coincidence? Vic went into the messages and called Oli. Vic was surprised that Oli picked up right away but was soon filled with worry with what Oli possibly had to say.

"You're not busy right now are you?"

"I'm free. Is everything okay? How are you feeling?"

"Everything is okay and I'm doing better than I was before. I wanted to talk to you about something though."

Panic set in and Vic was worried that Oli had in fact seen the tweet and wasn't too happy about it, "is it bad?"

"No, it's not bad but uh, remember, well you probably do but you know how you asked me last year if I wanted to be in a relationship with you and Kellin and I said no?"

"Yeah?" Vic said now confused.

"If it's not too late, I change my mind. I will do the relationship."

Vic quickly put the call on speaker so that way Kellin could hear as well, "are you sure? You don't have to if you feel pressured or anything."

"No, no. I thought about it and decided to change my mind. I want to be in the relationship."

Kellin's face instantly lit up and he smiled. He signaled for Vic to give him the phone and Vic handed it to him.

"Hey Oli, it's Kellin, like Vic said, you don't have to if you feel pressured or anything but I just wanted to thank you. But whenever you're free I'd like to talk in person and we can go over boundaries and rules that we can all agree on. That way we're all open and honest with each other and there's no more hiding anything."

"We can do that. I'm a bit busy now but in a couple of hours I should be free if you want to do it then."

"Vic and I are free all day so that's totally fine with me. Just let us know when you're on your way."

"I will and thank you for giving me another chance. Although this is your last chance so don't fuck it up." Oli said, adding emphasis on 'your'.

Kellin smiled, "I promise this time I won't fuck it up."

"Thank you. See you in a couple of hours."

"Okay, see you then." 

After Kellin hung up all he could do is smile. He had to say, he definitely didn't see this coming but he's glad it did because he could now finally be with the two people he loved the most.

For the rest of the two hours, he and Vic tidied up the house and got ready for Oli to come over. He really promised this time that there would be no more secrets and he could finally get what he's always wanted.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Vic and Kellin were getting the last of the stuff cleaned up where there was a knock at the door. Vic was the first to go to the door to which he opened it and was greeted by Oli.

"Hey, come in." Vic stepped aside so Oli could come in and they both head to the living room.

"This is the first time I ever been to your place. It's quite nice though."

Vic just smiled, "thank you. Kellin should be out in a bit and then we can talk.

"So wait, you guys live together?"

Vic gave a confused look, "yeah, you didn't know that?"

"No...now I see why I was never invited here though."

Vic gave an uncomfortable laugh and told Oli he was going to get Kellin. Oli said nothing so Vic slipped out into the room him and Kellin shared and told him that Oli was here and explained what just happened. Kellin felt a little guilty but he wanted to leave the past behind him and start all over.

Kellin and Vic went out into the living room and sat down on the couch where Oli was.

"So..." Kellin said.

"So," Oli repeated, waiting for Kellin to start.

"I uh, want to thank you again for giving us a chance. I know things went completely wrong in the past and I truly am sorry for not being fully honest. I want to be honest this time though. I really do like you a lot but I also really Vic a lot and I'm sure Vic can say the same. I don't know exactly how you feel but I hope we can make this work."

Oli took a deep breath before speaking, "I really liked you a lot Kellin and I still do. Those feelings for you and Vic never went away which is why I decided to change my mind again. And although I'm new to this I want to make it work too. I want to be with the two people I really like a lot and eventually have our own house together and have a kid and just be happy."

Kellin just nodded his head and before he could speak, Vic beat him to it.

"So not to rush the conversation or anything but what were you thinking in regards to rules Oli?"

"Well obviously there has to be trust and honesty. No hiding anything or lying or getting with other people and not saying anything. If you end up meeting someone who you happen to like let the others know so we can discuss it. Communication should be another one as well."

"I agree," Kellin said. "I also think we should set up certain days where one of us is with one person or spending the night at one person's house and then switch."

Oli nodded, "good idea. Now what about sex? How is that going to work?"

"The same way it works for just two people. If I don't want it that day but you and Vic do then you guys can do that. Or if you don't want it that day but me and Vic do then...yeah."

"Threesomes are also a thing," Vic added in.

"Yeah or that too."

Oli nodded once again, "I get it now."

Everyone got quiet for a bit until Vic spoke up, stating that he had to leave to go record music. Kellin and Oli said their goodbyes and told him to have fun before Vic left and they were eventually alone.

"So..." Oli said this time, sounding a little seductive.

"I know what you're thinking."

"I haven't even said anything though."

Kellin got up and sat on Oli's lap, "you didn't have to. The tone in your voice says it all."

Oli smirked, what if we tried something a little different?"

It was Kellin's turn to smirk now, he was liking where this was going, "oh yeah? Like what?"

"If you're comfortable with it maybe I can stick it in someplace else?"

Kellin turned so he was facing Oli's a little bit more, "are you sure? I'm comfortable with it but I often think it'll be a turn off for the other person so I never bring that up as an option."

"I mean I'm bringing it up now so shouldn't that tell you something?"

"You're right, we'll just have to be careful. I don't know if I can get pregnant but there's still the risk."

"I'll make sure to be careful."

Kellin nodded and they both get up and head straight to the bedroom. "Too bad Vic was going to be missing out," they both thought to themselves.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

[continuation of last chapter]

Kellin and Oli were pretty quick to take their clothes off once they got in the room. Kellin wasn't going to lie though, he now felt a bit self-conscious and embarrassed because he's never let anyone fuck him in any other way and he wasn't sure if he was about to start now.

Oli eventually attached his lips to Kellin's before slowly making his way down to his neck and earning a moan from Kellin. He eventually stopped and smiled, "are you ready?"

Kellin just nodded and they got into position.

"Wait are you-have you done this before?"

"Yeah I've done this before," Kellin says not even looking at Oli, almost as if he was ashamed of it.

"Okay good, just wanted to make sure." And with that, Oli positioned himself and inserted himself in. Kellin winced in pain for a second but was soon filled with pleasure and was instantly moaning as Oli's strokes continued.

Oli tried his best to be gentle since it was something neither of them have done in a while and he didn't want to hurt Kellin but it felt so good to him that he couldn't hold back. His pace picked up a bit and he could tell Kellin was enjoying it just as much as he was when Kellin begged him to go harder. Oli didn't hesitate and did as Kellin wished which caused Kellin to become louder with his moans.

They continued on for another half hour before they both got close to cumming and Oli finishes inside Kellin. He pulls out and lies down next to Kellin, trying to catch his breath while Kellin put his pants back on.

"I have to say that was a lot better than I expected."

"I didn't hurt you or make you uncomfortable at all did I?"

Kellin sat back down on the bed and faced towards Oli, "I can't lie, I felt a little dysphoric at first and it did hurt a little when you stuck it in but it felt great afterward."

"Didn't we just talk about communication like an hour ago? You've got to tell me these things Kels."

"I wanted to but I still wanted you to fuck me too."

"Can I ask then why you decided to never get the surgery?" Oli asked, sitting up a bit.

"Not enough time or money. I almost didn't have enough for top surgery until Vic helped me pay for it. And plus I wasn't too bothered by it at the time but now I just feel uncomfortable and weird about it so I might get it soon if it's not too late."

"I don't see how it could be but I get it. I'll be here to support you though and if money ends up being an issue again I'm more than happy to help out."

Kellin shook his head, "you don't have to do that. I don't want fans saying I'm using you for money or whatever lie they decide to come up with."

Oli shrugged, "can't say I doubt that especially considering they tried to tell me it was my fault I got cheated on and that I should have died after I attempted. Don't know how that makes any sense but I guess it does to them." 

"People are just mean and heartless. If it's anyone's fault it would be mine but we're not going to get into that."

"Agreed."

After talking a bit longer they both end up falling asleep in each others arms. Vic comes home not too long after and calls out to Kellin and Oli but gets no response. He goes into the living room and takes his shoes and sweater off before going into the room and finding Kellin and Oli cuddled in bed. He smiled at how cute they looked before climbing in bed with them and kissing them on the forehead. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

[Time skip]

Kellin was starting to feel a little off lately. He figured he just had the flu because oh how nauseous he felt and the number of times he would have to run off stage in the middle of performing just to throw up. He thought it was weird though that he would always crave some random food right after but he didn't want to think too much of it and he didn't want to cancel the tour either.

He figured he could just get through these last few shows and if he still wasn't feeling well by the end of it all he would go to the doctor and try to figure out what was wrong.

Kellin got ready for the next show he was playing shortly in Phoenix and although he was excited, he couldn't express it well because all he felt was an overwhelming amount of nausea that felt like it was never going to go away although it always did after a few hours.

He looked in the mirror making sure he looked okay and was thankful that he didn't look as bad as he felt. He picked up his water bottle, drinking some of it when he got a text. He unlocked his phone and seen that it was a text from Oliver

Olover❤️: Good luck Kels! I know you're not feeling too well but do you want me to get you anything?

Kellin: Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and pretzels.

Olover❤️: Odd request but anything for you <3

Kellin just smiled. He wasn't too sure either on why he would request something like that but he loved how Oli didn't question it and was willing to get it for him anyway. He took one last look in the mirror before he got out of the bus and headed towards the location of the stage.

The rest of the band was pretty much already set up and the closer Kellin got to the stage, the louder the screams and cheers of the fans got. Kellin was suddenly hit with another intense wave of nausea and he moved to the grass where he threw up yet again. He stood back up straight once he was done and sighed before continuing to make his way over to the stage, hoping this won't happen again during the show.

Two songs in and the nausea seemed to have gone away which Kellin was thankful for. Now he could show a bit more excitement and give off a bit more energy but also reminding himself not to overdo it so it didn't end up like all the other shows.

Kellin scanned the crowd as he sung in hopes to find Oli to help him feel a bit more motivated but luck although the crowd was twice the size than normal since it was an outdoor show so there would be no way that he'd spot Oli unless he held up a giant sign that would catch his attention.

They played a few more songs before ending the show and thanking everyone for coming out and supporting. He told everyone to get home safe and have a good night before leaving the stage and finding Oli waiting there for him.

"Hey sexy, you did great out there. How are you feeling now?"

"My nausea went away but I have a really bad migraine now and my back is killing me." 

"I guess I should have got pain reliever too. I did get your food though if you're still hungry and while you eat I can just go back and get some medicine."

Kellin faintly smiled, "thank you."

They both head back to the bus and Kellin is quick to eat his ice cream which confused but worried Oli as to why Kellin was acting so strange.

"Kels, I think you should go see the doctor."

"Why? I'm okay now. I just have a headache that's all."

"Yeah but this is not normal. It's the same thing everyday. You're nauseous during the day for a few hours and then you complain that your head and back hurt. I think we should get you checked out"

Kellin put down his bowl of ice cream and sighed, "okay, you're right. Lets go then." Kellin finishes the last few bites of his ice cream before they both leave to go to the hospital.

\-------------

Kellin and Oli sat in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come back with the results. Both were very confused to why they had to answer so many personal questions and take a pregnancy test on top of that. Kellin thought him getting pregnant was impossible even if Oli did cum in him, it just didn't make sense to him.

A couple short minutes later and Kellin heard his name being called. Him and Oli got up and followed the doctor to a room, scared but curious about the results.

"Both the tests came back positive so I'm sorry to inform you Mr. Quinn but you are in fact pregnant."

Kellin was shocked, he couldn't believe it, "you're kidding right? This has to be a joke."

"Unfortunately not."

"How though? I'm taking and have been taking testosterone for years now so just....how?"

"Being on testosterone only raises those levels to give you more of a male appearance but it does not stop the risk of pregnancy."

Kellin couldn't say anything else. He was disappointed and hurt. He felt like he had been lied to but at the same time he felt like he should have expected it.

They both thanked the doctor and left, going back to the hotel where the band was staying currently.

"Are you okay?" Oli asked, feeling a little guilty.

"We'll talk about this later," Is all Kellin could say.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Kellin and Oli get back to the hotel, not even saying a word to each other. Kellin was so disappointed and hurt and although it wasn't Oli's fault for not knowing, he still lied by saying he would be careful only to do the exact opposite. Oli couldn't stand the awkward silence any longer though and he eventually spoke up.

"Kellin I really think we should talk about this."

"It all makes sense now...." Kellin says, completely ignoring what Oli had just said, "the pain, the weird cravings, the nausea.....I don't want this Oli. It's all my fault, I'm so fucking stupid. So so so so so fucking stupid."

Oli could hear the hurt and anger in Kellin's voice which he felt really bad about. He knew it was his fault that Kellin was in this situation and there was nothing he could do to fix it. He went over to Kellin and sat next to him, trying his best to comfort him, "you're not stupid Kellin and it is not your fault. You didn't know something like this was going to happen so don't blame yourself."

He brought Kellin closer to him as Kellin cried into his chest, "I should have just gotten the surgery then none of this would have happened. I wouldn't be suffering. I wouldn't have to worry about a fucking thing."

"I'm sorry," is all Oli could manage to say.

"You should be. It was all your idea and now I'm screwed. Oli what the fuck am I going to do?"

"Just because I said it doesn't mean you had to agree with me."

"Well it's the truth, you should have fucking used protection even if I was sure I couldn't get pregnant."

"So now this is my fault? Why didn't you say something then when you saw I wasn't going to?"

"Because I trusted that you would be careful like you fucking said!" Kellin got off of Oli and stood up, "now look what I have to deal with!," Kellin said pointing to his stomach.

Oli got up, "look I'm sorry okay. When you said you thought you couldn't get pregnant I took your word for it. Does it still make what I did right? No. I'm admitting I'm wrong and I'm apologizing but I'm just going to go now and give you time to calm down." And with that Oli left, leaving Kellin alone.

He sat down on the floor, against the wall and cried. He felt hurt and angry. He wasn't ready to be a parent and wasn't sure if he was ever going to be but he had no choice now unless Vic had any answers. He got up off the floor and grabbed his phone from the bed, going into his contacts and calling Vic.

The phone kept ringing and after the tenth ring Kellin got frustrated and hung up. He was considering calling his bandmate Justin and explain what was going on and asking him for advice but he doubted Justin would know what to say.

Just as he was about to give up and try to figure it out on his own his phone started ringing. He picked it up and hit answer

"Vic I need your help. I don't know what to do."

"Is it urgent? I'm um...kinda in the middle of something right now."

"It's urgent but just forget it. Go have fun doing whatever it is you're doing." Just as Kellin was getting ready to hang up Vic stopped him.

"Give me a minute and I'm all yours."

Kellin rolled his eyes but said okay. The line got quiet and Kellin was questioning what Vic could be doing but right now it wasn't important. He would just have to ask him later.

Vic came back and told Kellin he was on his way so they could talk in person instead. Kellin just thanked him and told him he would see him soon before hanging up.

Kellin sighed and looked down at his stomach, slightly frowning, "I'm sorry."

He didn't like feeling this way at all but he knew he would have to deal with it regardless, at least just for a little while longer. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Is everything okay? You sounded really upset over the phone."

"Im....fuck. I'm trying to get out what I have to say but this is hard." Kellin said, voice starting to become shaky.

"It's okay, take deep breathes and just tell me when you're ready." Vic scooted closer to Kellin and wrapped his arm around him.

Kellin layed his head on Vic's shoulder, "I'm pregnant and....I don't know what to do. This is not what I wanted at all. Like I know I agreed to let Oli fuck me but I didn't agree to this."

Vic wrapped his other arm around Kellin and gave him a tight hug, trying his best to comfort him, "did he just not use a condom? I don't get it. You would think him knowing that you're trans he would at least use one so this doesn't happen. I understand how you feel and you have every right to be upset. How far along are you? Maybe you can get an abortion or if you feel like that's not what you want you can put the kid up for adoption. Don't feel like you have to keep the child, especially if you're not ready and like you said this isn't what you wanted. Oli should have been careful or at least use a condom."

"I thought he would have but when he didn't I just decided I would trust that he would pull out. He even said he would be careful so I took his word for it but I was wrong. I don't know how far along I am but my guess is one or two months. I'm going to have to schedule an appointment with the doctor and get all the information. I might not get an abortion but I might but it up for adoption just because I would feel wrong if I did get an abortion."

"Well whatever decision you decide to make I will support it no matter what and I will be by your side through the entire thing." Vic said stroking Kellin's hair.

Kellin looked up at Vic and smiled before kissing him, "I love you."

"I love you too. Where did Oli go though?"

Kellin sighed, "we had a bit of an argument and he ended up leaving so I don't know. I hope he isn't mad at me though because I kinda told him it was pretty much all his fault."

"Is it not? I mean he didn't even use a condom knowing full well he should have and he wasn't careful. Just because you didn't get the surgery doesn't mean it was a choice and he should have thought about that before fucking you over. You consenting to sex doesn't automatically mean you consented to getting pregnant. That's not how it works."

"You're right. I'm just really not looking forward to these next few months. It's going to feel like hell."

"And that's why I'll be here to take care of you and deal with all your weird cravings and complaints."

Kellin smiled, "god I feel like such an idiot now for ever treating you poorly. You really are such a sweetheart and I just appreciate you so much."

"I'm glad you finally realized that," Vic said, kissing Kellin on the forehead, "I think you should get some sleep now, you've had enough stress for today and that's not good for the baby."

"Please stay for tonight, only if you want to."

Vic jokingly rolled his eyes, "I'm going to pretend you didn't just quote your own song that was meant for someone else. I'll stay though. I can't imagine being anywhere else but here anyway."

This time Kellin rolled his eyes, "you're too fucking cute Vic."

Vic smiled, "I know." He gave Kellin a kiss and they both lied down, cuddling up close to each other before both drifting off to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

[8 months later]

Vic and Oli sat in the waiting room, hoping to be called back soon. It has only been twenty minutes but it felt like an hour to them. They were worried something happened during Kellin's delivery but excited to see the baby finally.

After anxiously waiting for what felt like forever the doctor finally came out and called Vic and Oli's names. They both get up and follow the doctor to another area of the hospital where they eventually reach Kellin's room. The doctor knocks on the door before opening the door and entering.

Kellin looks up and smiles, "she's finally here."

Vic and Oli both go over to Kellin and Oli sits down in the chair next to him with Vic sitting on Oli's lap.

"She's beautiful," Oli says smiling.

"Are you still going through with the adoption?"

"I thought about it and I've decided to keep her. I think I could get used to the whole parenting thing."

"Now we just need to have another kid," Vic joked.

Oli rolled his eyes, "I think that's the last thing we should be thinking about right now, anyway have you thought of a name for her yet Kels?"

"Yeah, I was thinking Copeland."

"That's a really pretty name," Vic said.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl," Oli added.

Kellin smiled again, looking back down at Copeland.

"Can I hold her?" Oli asks

"Of course." he gently hands Copeland over to Oli and he takes her, smiling as he looks down at her, "you're just a little cutie aren't you?"

Kellin and Vic both smile this time, "how are you feeling though?"

"Tired, a little bit in pain but I'm okay for the most part. I can't wait to go home so I can sleep and relax."

"Are they letting you go home soon?"

Kellin sighed, "yes, I am just waiting for them to give me the okay to leave. which shouldn't be long from now"

\-------------

Once Vic, Kellin and Oli all got home Kellin went straight to bed and Vic and Oli were left to watch after Copeland but since they were both new to parenting they weren't exactly sure what to do except to put her to bed. They both went into the nursery room, Oli sitting on the rocking chair as they both sang to her while Oli rocked her to sleep.

It didn't take long before she eventually fell asleep and Oli put her in her crib. Vic just smiled at her peaceful and precious she looked, thankful and happy that he finally gets to be a dad.

They both go back into the living room and sit down on the couch. Vic brings Oli closer and wraps his arms around him and Oli just sighs and Vic can instantly tell something is wrong

"What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

Vic gave a concerned look, "is it bad?"

"Not really I guess. I just feel really guilty about getting Kellin pregnant. Like I know everything is okay and Kellin is happy and decided to keep the baby but I still fucked up so bad and caused Kellin so much stress and pain and I just feel like shit because of it. I feel like such an idiot at times."

"I'm not going to tell you that it is your fault and make you feel bad even though I want to but I can understand somewhat. You are not an idiot though. You made a mistake and you learned from it even though I'm sure Kellin isn't mad about it anymore. I mean like he changed his mind about putting Copeland up for adoption which is a good thing. Maybe being a parent won't be so bad after all like he said. We just really have to make sure nothing like this happens again unless Kellin says himself that he wants another kid. The past is the past though even if you still feel bad about it, you brought something beautiful into the world and that's something worth celebrating."

Oli nodded, "you're right. Maybe I am just being too hard on myself. I just really love Kellin a lot and I don't ever want to put him through any kind of pain or stress."

"I know," Is all Vic could say. Oli leaned his head on Vic's shoulder and sighed once again, "I love you Vic."

"I love you too Oli."

Oli just smiled, "I think I'm going to go take a nap too. Today has been a long day." He gets up and heads to the room.

"Have a nice nap," Vic calls out to him.

"Thank you."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Vic woke up to the sound of Copeland crying and got up, still half asleep, looking over at Kellin and Oli wondering how they're able to sleep through it before going into the nursery room where Copeland is. He takes her out of the crib and rocks her to calm her down but it doesn't seem to be working.

"What's wrong? Do you need changed?" Vic says in a soft tone. He sets her down on the changing table and gets everything he needs and goes to change her before realizing he doesn't need to. He gives a confused look at first but figures maybe she's hungry, although he doesn't understand why she would be at a time like this but decides to try and feed her anyway. Vic picks Copeland back up to bring her to the kitchen and brings her close to his chest but she feels very warm which caused him to give a very concerned look this time. He felt her forehead which was oddly warming than the rest of her and figured he would take her temperature just to double-check.

Vic brought Copeland to the living room where he laid her down on the couch while he went to quickly go get the thermometer. He came back not even a minute later and checked her temperature and got a little worried when he saw it was high but because it was late and Vic was still really tired he decided he would just give her some medicine and let know Kellin and Oli know in the morning.

He went back to put away the thermometer and grab some medicine which caused Copeland to start fussing again but Vic came back and was there to comfort her, "It's okay daddy's here. You'll be okay." Vic says as he gives Copeland medicine before bringing her back to her room and rocking her to sleep.

\-----------

Vic woke up to Oli still asleep but Kellin is gone. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before getting out of bed and went into the living room where he found Kellin sitting on the couch with Copeland.

"Kellin you're supposed to be resting. what are you doing out of bed?"

"I heard Copeland crying and I didn't want to wake you or Oli up so I decided to handle it myself. She has a fever though."

Vic sat down next to Kellin, "yeah I woke up in the middle of the night to her crying. I gave her medicine and was going to let you and Oli know when I woke up and see what else I could do but you beat me to it. I think I should handle it though, you really need to be resting."

"Are you sure you'll be okay? Just let me know if you need anything and I can help."

"I'm positive babe. I got it. You go rest okay?"

Kellin muttered an okay and handed Copeland to Vic before getting up and going back to the room. Vic got up and took Copeland to the kitchen, holding her as he got her food ready. As he was getting ready to feed her Oli came into the kitchen.

"Goodmorning my love. How was your sleep?"

"It was fine," Oli responded as he dug through the fridge, looking for something to eat. He didn't seem like he was too happy but Vic just assumed it was because he had just woken up and decided to ask his question anyway.

"So um, Copeland has a fever and I definitely can't take care of her on my own because I'm going to be really busy soon so do you think you could help me a bit?"

"I can't"

Vic furrowed his eyebrows, "what do you mean you can't? You can't help take care of your own child?"

"I'm dealing with a lot mentally and don't have the energy to, sorry."

Vic just rolled his eyes and sighed, "well you should have thought about that before getting Kellin pregnant."

"Yeah I get it, I'm a stupid fuck up, you don't got to tell me. I hear enough of that from my own mind." 

"Whatever, I don't have time to argue with you. Anyways just forget it, I'll do everything myself."

"Whatever works for you," Oli says as he's walking away.

Vic rolls his eyes again and goes back to feeding Copeland, "I hope you don't grow up to be like your dad."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

[continuation of last chapter]

After Vic got done feeding Copeland, he put her back in her crib and went into the room he shared with Kellin and Oli to check on Kellin.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He said as he sat down on the bed next to Kellin.

"Still a bit in pain but also a little dysphoric now. And I don't want to say I should have got an abortion because I brought something beautiful into this world and I love Copeland with all my heart but all of this was a mistake. This shouldn't have happened but I guess I have no right to complain now."

"You still have the right to be upset about it though. And I know I keep saying this but Oli should have known better."

Kellin sighed, "I know."

It fell silent for a bit before Vic spoke up, "I um," Vic paused, "I think I guess it's finally time I tell you and Oliver something. I feel guilty keeping it inside."

"What did you do Vic?" Kellin questioned, disappointment already in his voice.

"Let me go get Oliver first," Vic said, getting up and leaving the room, coming back with Oli just moments later. He gestured for Oli to sit and he did.

"So 8 months ago I did something I regret and I understand if you guys hate me and don't want to be with me ever again but I cheated....."

"Vic you're lucky there's a fucking baby in the house because I would have been yelling at you by now. You're seriously a piece of shit. You're just as bad as Kellin was and I'm fucking sick of it at this point but you know what? I'm fucking done. This relationship isn't going to work because it's clear you don't give a shit about anyone's feelings and your whole "I regret it" is bullshit. You knew exactly what you were doing and didn't fucking care so after today I don't ever want to hear from you or see you ever again." Oli tried his best to stay calm and not be so loud but he was beyond angry and it showed. He grabbed his jacket and shoes and put them on before leaving and the room fell silent again. 

"I agree with Oli. I'm sorry Vic but this relationship just isn't going to work." 

Vic looked down in shame, "I understand. I'll start packing my stuff." 

"Good idea."

\------------

Oli sat at the bar, drinking his fifth beer of the night. He doesn't remember ever feeling this depressed and he doesn't think he could feel any worse. He tried his best to be a good boyfriend and always gave so many chances to people who didn't even deserve them but still got fucked over in the end and he didn't understand why. 

He waved the bartender over to him and asked for another beer. The bartender simply nodded and handed him another one but not before giving Oli a warning, "that's your last one for tonight so enjoy it while it lasts."

Oli just rolled his eyes and muttered a whatever before taking a swig of his beer. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but he didn't care. He was done with caring because nobody else cared so why should he? The effects of the alcohol soon started to take over and before he knew it, he was drunk and for a split second he was considering going to a store and buying pills, any kind that wouldn't mix well with alcohol so he could get it over with. That thought quickly disappeared though when he thought about Copeland. He couldn't leave her behind, he couldn't leave Kellin behind, he loved them both and it wouldn't feel right to go through with his plan just because he was hurt. Even if he kept getting fucked over he had a family now.

Oli stumbled out of the bar, trying his best not to fall over and called Kellin. The phone kept ringing and ringing until he hung up and decided to try again. This time Kellin answered on the second ring.

"Oli? Are you okay!? Where are you? Do I need to come get you?"

"No I'm uh fine I just uh needed to know if Copeland is asleep so I can come home." His words slurred as he talked and that only worried Kellin even more.

"I'm coming to get you. I just put her to bed, where are you?"

"At a bar, I'm at a bar." 

"What bar? Give me a location."

"The Lamb." 

"I'm coming to get you okay? Stay there, I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you." Oli said before hanging up and passing out on the pavement.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

[7 years later]

Vic, Oli and Kellin all sat at the kitchen, talking and laughing as they ate breakfast. They were glad they didnt have any shows or signings to go to so they could relax and enjoy each other's company for a while.

Oli was first to break the silence after nobody saying anything for a bit, "so I was thinking of getting professional help for my addiction. I may not completely like it but I do want to get help. Not just for Copeland but for myself as well."

"I'm really proud of you Oli. It takes a lot to want to get yourself help and it certainly isn't easy either but you're already making a lot of progress so far." Vic says after finishing a bite of his food

"I agree," Kellin added. "it's tough dealing with but it's even harder trying to get to that point where you just say you know what? I don't want this. I need to get myself help and you getting to that point is something worth being proud of."

Oli simply smiled before taking another bite of his food and setting his fork down.

"This feels just like old times years ago, except it was just us then," Kellin said looking at Oli.

"Okay wait, you guys never told me the story of how you started dating." Vic said in between bites of his food.

"Oh yeah." Kellin said, laughing as he remembered what happened and went on to tell the story, "so me and Oliver were on tour and I can't remember how far along we were into it but I had woke up and decided I would go bother him which was a big mistake in the moment because I walk in on him as he's jerking off. He ended up coming out of the room though and apologized for what I saw, although he didn't have to because I thought it was hot. Anyways not the point. We ended up talking and I told him I wanted a relationship with him but he said he couldn't do that. It wasnt until we talked at the coffee shop that he finally agreed to a relationship with me, and we officially started dating."

"Oh wow, how romantic." Vic teased

Kellin jokingly rolled his eyes, "I'm sure your story isn't so romantic either." He took one last bite of his food before getting up to put his dishes in the sink.

"Not really, Oli showed me music he was working on and after that I told him I liked him and asked if he wanted to start a relationship, to which he agreed to obviously."

"And now we're all here together," Oli added in.

Kellin smiled, "exactly. That reminds me though, I need to go wake up Copeland so she can come eat." Kellin left, up the stairs of the new house they all shared together while Vic and Oli talked.

"Aren't you glad you eventually gave us a chance? We have a kid now, a beautiful house together and we're all happy."

Oli smiled, "I'm more than happy, what could be better than being with the two loves of my life and having a kid?"

"Two kids!" 

"You're right, I don't think we should push it though. I don't know how Kellin feels about having another kid so maybe we should wait."

Vic just nodded as Kellin and Copeland came down. Both now smiling, they realized nothing could be better in this moment.

"Daddy!" Copeland shouted as she ran over to Vic first and gave him a hug before going over to Oli and doing the same.

"Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Yeah," Copeland said as she smiled and sat down at the table.

Kellin just smiled as he prepared food for Copeland and went over to the table, putting the plate down in front of her.

"Eat up," Kellin said and sat down next to her.

They all continued to talk and laughed for a little while longer as Copeland ate before Vic cut it short, "I know it's supposed to be my day off but I thought of an idea for a song and I really got to write it down so if anyone needs me I'll be in the room."

Kellin and Oli both just nodded and Vic left. Copeland gave off a sad expression as he played with her food, "why do you guys always work? It makes me sad."

"Don't be sad princess. We work a lot to make others happy and give them a way to express themselves but it's also to give you what makes you happy."

"So everyone is happy?" Copeland questioned

"Exactly and even though we are making a lot of people, you are what's important at the end of the day. We want to give you everything we never had and make you happy."

"I am happy, see!" Copeland said, showing off her big smile which made Kellin giggle, "I see."

Oli got up and put his plate away and starting towards the bedroom, "I'm going to see what Vic is working on." He gives Kellin a kiss and ruffles Copelands hair before leaving the room.

Kellin looked at Copeland, "what do you think about going to the park today? Does that sound like fun?"

"Yeah!" Copeland shouted in excitement. 

"Alright well finish your breakfast first and then we can get ready to go."

Copeland was quick to finish her breakfast. When she finished she shouted all done and gave another big smile which made Kellin smile. He took her plate and told her to get dressed while he washed dishes and if she needed help to call him.

She did as she was told and skipped out the room. It was moments like that where he was happy he didn't go through with adoption. He may not have liked the idea of having any kids then, but now was different and maybe a second kid wouldn't be so bad?


End file.
